Dilema de Amor
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: One-Shoot Antes una gran amistad, ahora solo conocidos, lo que puede hacer una fiesta antes de la medianoche. Un SM/RW


_Mi primer One-Shoot espero que lo disfruten…_

Los días viernes, casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts buscaban como divertirse y disfrutar de la llegada del fin de semana, aunque esa forma de divertirse este prohibida la mayoría de las veces, no era motivo para impedirse.

-Albus estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Scorpius alzando la ceja, sus ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Scorpius cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te preocupes, son las nueve y media, legalmente estamos respetando las reglas del colegio todavía no son las diez, ya relájate, que ya falta poco para llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

-Al…No me van a botar de la fiesta por ser Slytherin verdad??

-Y yo que soy? Un cuadro? - río Albus Potter por la pregunta- Mira Scorpius con tal que pagues la entrada, James y Fred no van a dejar que te boten, aparte no es que los Slytherin tengamos prohibida la entrada, van poco a poco invitando…-sonrío, su mejor amigo no había cambiado para nada en los cinco años que se conocían.

-Y todos los que estaban en esa lista que te mandaron confirmaron?- al rubio en realidad solo le importaba saber si la castaña de ojos celestes iba a ir.

-Si Malfoy…mi querida y preciosa prima si va a ir.- dijo mirándolo con rabia. No estaba muy contento de ver que su amigo era un gallina en el tema Rosie Weasley.- Ya deberías enfrentar ese miedo que tienes, Arriésgate!!… lo mínimo que puede pasar que ella te rechace, te diga que prefiere a otro, que no le gustes, que te diga que nunca estaría con un Malfoy, o que eres muy rubio- enumero todas esas opciones con los dedos, sin borrar una sonrisita picara.

-Al, si creíste que eso iba ayudar, te equivocas…- dijo riendo un poco de todo lo dicho por su amigo pero a la vez, todo eso lo izo temblar por dentro,

Ya estaban en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, cuando se les apareció una puerta en la pared, entraron juntos, y se encontraron ya con la fiesta prendida. Chicos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor ya estaban en el lugar bailando y tomando cerveza de mantequilla, la decoración era todo de colores fosforescentes, y de los globos salían chispas decorativas, la música que sonaba era el nuevo rave mágico, una mezcla del rave muggle con sonidos mágicos.

-Te dejo… Mandy me esta esperando y no quiero verla molesta.- Albus le sonrió a una chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés de Ravenclaw- Busca a mi prima de una vez por todas Scorpius- le dio ánimos antes de caminar hacia Amanda Boot, que era la enamorada de Albus, y una de las amigas de Rosie. Scorpius se puso nervioso, al mirar a la chica de sus sueños sentada sola.

Algunos de los fiesteros pasaron a lado de el, viéndolo como bicho raro, con las miradas le decían "Lárgate de aquí", pero el ya había pagado, hasta el doble para asegurarse de recibir un buen trato de parte de los organizadores. Se para cerca del bar, y pidió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, de reojo volvía a ver a Rosie, seguía sola. El tiempo se agotaba para él, cada segundo le podía costar una perdida, el tiempo había llegado. Volvió a verla, una de las compañeras de Gryffindor estaba alado de ella, las quedo viendo, acechando el momento en que otra vez se quede sola, para poder acercarse.

_Que le voy a decir??… se me hace imposible hablar con ella sin tartamudear o decir algo tan estupido que me haga quedar mal….Por que diablos esta esa pesada con ella, no es su tipo de amiga, o si lo es?? Cálmate Scorpius Hyperius Malfoy, solo tienes que esperar a que este sola….-_la volvió a ver fijamente, así como un jugador de quidditch observa el trofeo del campeonato anhelado por años.-_Que lindos ojos que tiene Rose, imposibles de dejar de mirar…Uyy!! Te vio!! Desvía la mirada rápido…- _se dio media vuelta hacia el bar en donde había pedido la cerveza de mantequilla, esa era una buena estrategia.

-Malfoy, Malfoy…- una voz familiar se le acercó- El buen Malfoy, te esta atendiendo bien la fiesta de la medianoche…- a sus lados, respectivamente, habian llegado los dueños y organizadores de la fiesta, Fred Weasley y James Potter.

-Chicos…-saludo tomando un poco de la segunda cerveza de mantequilla que le servian.

-Nos informaron que estabas aquí, y supe que viniste con mi hermanito… esa pequeña serpiente, moría por traerte, y no tengo de que quejarme, si sigues consumiendo asi, voy hacerte cliente de honor, o mejor tal vez planear la salida de los Slytherin desde aquí..- miro a Fred- Debe existir algo que podamos hacer…

-James, no te apures, ya estoy en eso…- sonrío, y Scorpius sintió que las pupilas de sus ojos cambiaron a un signo de dinero, solo por unos segundos.-Malfoy, te recomiendo que dejes espacio para lo bueno.

-Lo bueno??

-Fiesta de medianoche, espera a que sean las doce, y veras como esto triplica su diversión- James señalo un gran reloj negro, que iba en cuenta regresiva, faltaba una hora para las doce, el había llegado alrededor de las 10, ya habia conseguido desperdiciar una hora. Busco a Rosie rápidamente, ya no estaba en su lugar, ahora estaba parada, hablando con más amigas.

_Perfecto tres amigas mas…esa es Mandy??? Donde estará metido Albus??_

-Que ustedes dos no tienen en que mas gastar su tiempo, vayan hacer publicidad por otro lado…

-Tienes razón hermanito, Malfoy disfruta de todo lo que hay en el bar, que nosotros vamos a disfrutar también.- Se despidieron los organizadores.

-Y…?- Albus le pregunto serio, Scorpius no le contestó, y se sentó en la mesa más cercana que encontró. -Sabes Scorpius ya no estoy para soportar esta situación de nuevo, el año pasado por quedado perdiste de ir a la fiesta con mi prima, y a raíz de eso, viví dos meses de tortura cuando ella salió con Kyle, yo no se que pretendes si no haces nada… y lo peor de todo es que eran muy buenos amigos, pero ahora, creo que ni eso son, por tu culpa , tu te alejaste!!!

-Al…- las palabras de su amigo eran muy fuertes, claro que había sido amigo de Rosie, pero en algo su el joven Potter estaba equivocado, el no se alejo, Rosie cambio, desde tercero, ella no era la misma con el, mas claro ya nada era lo mismo que el principio.

-Malfoy…La puedes perder para siempre…

-Hola Scorpius…- saludo Mandy sentándose a lado de Albus- Te ves muy bien- dijo un cumplido para el rubio- No solo tu forma de vestir, que por cierto me encanta por el estilo único, si no que te ves bien, te asentaron bien las vacaciones.

-Gracias Amanda, tu también estas linda..- le sonrío, su amigo estaba rojo y parecía que le faltaba la respiración.

-Vamos a bailar , que no quiero ponerme celoso de mi mejor amigo…Nos vemos luego "estilo único"- se fue con Mandy tomados de la mano, Scorpius se miro, tenia un jean claro, y una camisa celeste con rayas cafés, nada fuera de lo normal, físicamente si había cambiado, ahora tenia el pelo mas largo peinado para atrás, y su masa corporal subió de volumen después de la rutina diaria de ejercicios.

Sonrío para si mismo, ahora entendía porque sus compañeras lo buscaban mas, y por que desconocidas lo llamaban cuando pasaba por los pasillos, pero fijarse en alguna de todas ellas era imposible, ya que Rosie Weasley no salía de su cabeza, busco en la pista de baile y no estaba, tampoco en el bar, ni se había cambiado de puesto. Un miedo, mas como un presentimiento lo invadió, algo estaba pasando, algo le pasaba a Rosie, tenía que encontrarla…

Camino rápidamente entre todos los invitados tratando de buscarla, pero fue caso perdido, siguió caminando, el lugar era grande, y por lo menos había 200 chicos esparcidos. James y Fred había arreglado un lugar vip para los mas destacados de las casas, pero tampoco estaba ahí, ya estaba cerca de los baños, ese sector estaba desolado.

-por favor escuchame…estar contigo fue lo mejor…

-Kyle..lo nuestro fue un gran error…-la voz de Rosie estaba llena de rabia

-No fue un error, fueron dos meses maravillosos!!!- le grito de una forma muy violenta

-Kyle suéltame….- le contesto Rosie, su manos estaban atrapadas en las manos de ese demente - Me estas haciendo daño…- la voz ya no era de rabia, ahora eran quejidos de dolor.

-Te dijo que la sueltes!!!- Scorpius se le enfrento.

-Lárgate de aquí asqueroso Slytherin, que nadie te llamo.

-Suelta a Rosie en este momento o no se de que soy capaz…- Scorpius vio como la soltó salvajemente, con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo. Quiso caminar hacia ella, para ver como estaba, pero Kyle lo agarro del brazo, con mucha más fuerza de lo que parecía que tenia.

-Quien te crees tu para venir y defender así a mi chica!!- sintió como a la manera muggle, Kyle le daba un puñete en su cara.

-Tu chica!!!- eso le dolió mas que el golpe -Uno no engaña a su chica con otras…- desde que Albus le contó lo sucedido con su prima, juro vengarse, y el momento llego, con toda la fuerza que tenia reservada desde ese entonces, mas la rabia acumulada del momento, le devolvió el golpe acompañado con otros mas, ya con Kyle tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, Scorpius no paro de hablar y en momentos darle una que otra patada -Rosie es perfecta, no solo por su belleza que la hace ver siempre hermosa, también por su inteligencia, por su forma de tratar a los demás, sus ojos son tan brillantes que cualquiera se pierde en ellos, su sonrisa es embriagadora, es fabulosa en todo su resplandor, no hay mejor hechizo aturdidor que estar cerca de ella… Tu eres un tonto por lo que hiciste, pero mas tonto soy yo por no haber sido valiente a enfrentar lo que sentía y esconderme de tal manera que de amigo pase a conocido… Por nunca decirle que la quiero mas que a mi propia vida tanto que no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella… Desde el primer dia que la conocí me hechizo…IMBECIL- le dio una ultima patada igual de fuerte que las del principio.

-Que Diablos estas haciendo!!!- el grito de James llego desde muy cerca, con la varita apunto a Scorpius -Malfoy largo!! - James cometía un error a echar a la persona incorrecta, pero no iba a discutirlo, estaba feliz de haber liquidado a Kyle, finalmente. Camino otra vez por la pista de baile y todos lo miraban, ahora con mas repugnancia que antes, Scorpius recordó uno de sus dilemas, la gente lo trataba mal por ser Slytherin o por ser Malfoy??

-Que paso??…-Albus lo alcanzo antes de que salga del lugar

-Te cuento en la mañana…- el reloj del conteo regresivo decía que faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche. El pasillo del séptimo piso estaba desolado y extremadamente oscuro, saco su varita del bolsillo para alumbrar por donde iba, tenia un largo camino que recorrer hasta las mazmorras, sus nervios estaban desenfrenados, no por su futuro recorrido, sino por todo el problema que paso, y lo que todos estaban creyendo en la fiesta, el no había sido el malo, prácticamente era una clase de héroe, un héroe desterrado, que después de defender a la damisela en peligro, y de salvarla, los reyes del reino lo botan como un animal, sin derecho a defenderse. Pero mas nervios tenia por recordar a esa damisela tirada en el piso, casi inconciente.

-Scorpius Malfoy- una voz conocida lo llamaba por detrás, se quedo paralizado a reconocerla

- Scorpius…- la muchacha de rizos castaños y ojos celeste lo había alcanzado.

-Hola Rosie…- dijo en un tono suave, esforzándose en dejar a un lado su timidez y nervios.

-Hola Scorpius…- se rió, y automáticamente le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, el tiempo paso lentamente mientras sus labios se tocaban, poco a poco lo fueron terminando, pero no dejaron de disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento. - Sabes que Scorpius..-le sonrío Rosie

-Que??-pregunto enseguida el rubio platinado, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero mas que a mi propia vida tanto que siempre pienso en ti, y si alguna vez te hice pensar lo contrario, te ruego que me perdones… siempre te quise pero tu eras mi mejor amigo y no sabia si te interesaba como algo mas que eso, aparte que mi cuerpo y mente no funcionan del todo bien cuando estoy cerca de ti- rió coquetamente - Perdóname por favor…- ahora Scorpius entendía todo, desde tercero las cosas habían cambiando entre ellos, los dos queriéndose pero sin saber los sentimientos del otro. Que gran dilema de amor. El rubio la volvió a besar, pero ahora el tomo la delantera, en ese beso apasionado, Scorpius le demostró a Rosie que estaba mas que perdonada, y que desde ese momento todo iba a cambiar. Hasta el colegio se presento en el momento tan especial, cuando las campanas replicaron las doce, o mas claro la medianoche.

-Que te parece si volvemos a la fiesta de medianoche?- Scorpius se quedo pensando, otra vez las miradas… Rosie se dio cuenta y se adelanto a la respuesta -Mis primos ya saben lo que en realidad paso, además no creo que quieras que me divierta sola.- le dio un beso corto para provocarlo y dejarlo con las ganas.

-Claro que no quiero eso- la beso en la mano -Vamos a la "triple diversión"…- la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos a la fiesta.

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shoot!!**

**Nanda**


End file.
